


How to Thank a Hero

by singingwithoutwords



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Chuck Lives, Did I mention dogs?, Dogs, Fluff, Oh god so many dogs, Pets, Slashy if you happen to have your ship goggles on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingwithoutwords/pseuds/singingwithoutwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heroes of Operation Pitfall refuse to accept any kind of reward for the whole saving the world thing they did, until one enterprising gentleman discovers Chuck Hansen's weakness.</p><p>Dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Thank a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a [prompt](http://pacificrimkink.livejournal.com/2747.html?thread=3436219#t3436219) over at the PR kink meme:
> 
>  
> 
> _"In an alternate universe where Chuck lives, the governments of the world have to figure out some way to thank their heroes. The various members of the PPDC are offered all sorts of things in public ceremonies, which they generally turn down, until one clever assistant takes note of Max and gets the bright idea to give dog-loving Chuck a puppy."_

They'd agreed beforehand not to accept anything they were offered, which was just fine with Chuck. After surviving Operation Pitfall, the last thing he wanted was a military rank, or land, or some fancy title from some country he'd never been to. All he wanted was to go home and maybe lead something like a normal life for once.

Two weeks after the ceremonies started, Chuck was about ready to punch someone in hope of maybe not having to do this again, when he spotted _her_.

She was off to the side of the platform, dressed in a plush red coat with silver bands around her neck, all dark hair and skin with a lean face and absolutely gorgeous dark brown eyes, sitting sedate and regal in an oversized chair.

Chuck was pretty sure he squeaked.

Max, snoring at his feet, woke with a snort and lifted his head, looking around. He sighed and heaved himself off his fat belly, waddling behind the bore droning on at the podium and planting his butt in front of her chair. She leaned down, Max jumped up and licked her nose, and Chuck knew he was doomed.

Max flopped back down and gave Chuck a look that clearly said to get his arse over there and greet the lady. He glanced at his old man, who smiled.

“Well, don't keep her waiting,” Herc said, giving him a push with his good arm.

Chuck obligingly crossed the platform, dropping to one knee to give Max a pat before offering her his hand. “Hey, there. What's a beaut like you doing here?”

“She's for you.”

Chuck managed to shift his focus long enough to glance quickly at the bloke who'd spoken. Older, probably about his dad's age, going gray but not too many wrinkles. “What?”

“Her name is Chantico,” the man continued. “She's Xolotizcuintli, one of the oldest breeds in the world. The people of Mexico would like you to have her, as a token of our gratitude.”

Chuck glanced over his shoulder at the others. He knew they'd agreed not to accept anything, but...

“If we say no,” Becket stage-whispered to Pentecost, “he might murder us all in our sleep.”

“I'd help him,” Herc added.

Pentecost sighed. “Go ahead, Ranger Hansen.”

Chuck let out a whoop of joy, gathering the little beauty in his arms. She immediately set out to lick every inch of his face, to raucous cheers from the audience Chuck had forgotten was there.

 

* * *

 

 

**Three Months Later**

 

* * *

 

“There's a delegate from Sweden here,” Mako announced, stepping carefully over the rapidly growing Spanish Mastiff Chuck had decided to name Chrome Brutus. “They have another puppy for you.”

Chuck finished brushing Cherno Alpha, the little Russian Toy the Kaidanovskys had given him on behalf of the Russian government, and patted her head before she scampered off to say hey to Mako. “We're gonna run out of room here soon.”

Mako smiled, nodding. “Raleigh is halfway to convincing Sydney to reopen their Shatterdome for you.”

“He doesn't have to do that,” Chuck protested, stepping over Chrome without even looking.

“Raleigh likes to please you,” Mako said, patting his shoulder. “Come, your new puppy awaits.”

They passed Herc in the corridor, walking Matador Fury (Bernese Mountain Dog from the Swiss) and Horizon Brave (Alaskan Malamute, from the United States government), and Newt carrying on a loud one-sided conversation about something scientific and gross-sounding with Eden Assassin (Ibizan, from Egypt). The HK Shatterdome was crawling with so many dogs some of the residents were actually complaining, something Chuck could never understand. If they could move back to Sydney, they'd have the whole Dome to themselves plus the surrounding fields, and not have to worry about weird scientists who didn't like dogs.

When they reached the right room, Raleigh was already there. He'd brought the usual welcome committee with him, Tacit Ronin (Shiba Inu from Japan) and Vulcan Specter (Azawakh from the New African Alliance), and sat back watching them play cautiously with a new dog, a ball of fluffy black fur with a big mouth.

“Hey, Chuck,” Raleigh said with a casual wave. “Meet your new Swedish Lapphund. Once he's done declaring war on Tacit Ronin's feet, you can name him.”

Chuck watched the little thing collide repeatedly with Tacit's front legs, while Tacit just looked at up him with a long-suffering expression that demanded treats for the indignities she suffered. He laughed, petting her affectionately, then rescued her dignity by picking the new guy up.

“Hey, little fella,” he said over all the excited barking. “Welcome to the family. What should we name you, huh?”

The little biter barked louder, whole rump wiggling from the effort he was putting into wagging his tail.

“You look like a little devil,” Chuck informed him. The dog responded by attempting to eat his coat. “Oi, none of that, you- this is my nice coat.”

“Diablo Intercept?” Mako suggested.

“Nah, wrong kinda devil.”

“Tango Tasmania, then?” Raleigh tossed out.

“What d'ya think, devil? Are you Tango Tasmania? Yeah, you are.”

The delegate from Sweden smiled, nodding politely, and stepped out of the room. Chuck hadn't even noticed her.

“Thank God I got Sydney to agree to give us the Shatterdome down there,” Raleigh said, shaking his head. “Many more dogs, and the science division may just kick us out.”

Chuck snorted, busy bonding with Tango.

“And admit it, you want Chantico to be able to go outside without a coat.”

Chuck didn't bother to deny that. It was getting on toward winter, and poor Chantico didn't even like to get out of bed. At least Max was more than willing to laze around and keep her company. “So we can leave?”

Raleigh nodded, standing and stretching. “I'm gonna be leaving tomorrow, so I can get everything ready for you and the fur-kids. You should be able to head down in about a week. And good luck tearing Eden away from Newt. He's already calling her the best lab partner he's ever had. Hermann's threatening to replace him with Matador Fury.”

Chuck was already not listening to him, heading out of the room. He needed to introduce Tango to the rest of the gang and tell Chantico she was gonna be warm again in a week.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Being a comprehensive list of Chuck's puppies and their breed:**  
>  (By which I mean the named ones from the story, I'm not even gonna touch a full list. x.x )
> 
> Max, [Bulldog](http://www.akc.org/breeds/bulldog/index.cfm) from canon  
> Chantico, [Xolotizcuintli](http://www.akc.org/breeds/xoloitzcuintli/index.cfm) from Mexico  
> Chrome Brutus, [Spanish Mastiff](http://www.akc.org/breeds/spanish_mastiff/index.cfm) from Spain  
> Cherno Alpha, [Russian Toy](http://www.akc.org/breeds/russian_toy/index.cfm) from Russia  
> Matador Fury, [Bernese Mountain Dog](http://www.akc.org/breeds/bernese_mountain_dog/index.cfm) from Switzerland  
> Horizon Brave, [Alaskan Malamute](http://www.akc.org/breeds/alaskan_malamute/index.cfm) from the United States of America  
> Eden Assassin, [Ibizan](http://www.akc.org/breeds/ibizan_hound/index.cfm) from Egypt  
> Tacit Ronin, [Shiba Inu](http://www.akc.org/breeds/shiba_inu/index.cfm) from Japan  
> Vulcan Specter, [Azawakh](http://www.akc.org/breeds/azawakh/index.cfm) from West Africa  
> Tango Tasmania, [Swedish Lapphund](http://www.akc.org/breeds/swedish_lapphund/index.cfm) from Sweden


End file.
